


Mine

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, G!P, PWP, Smut, minor heat roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun takes Tzuyu to work one day and when someone flirts with her, Tzuyu gets a little possessive.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is me liking to flip people's popular conceptions. Because I'm an asshole. 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3

Tzuyu was lounging on the couch when her phone rang. She didn't even have to look to know it was her girlfriend. "Hey, baby. On your way home?"

  
  


"I am." Dahyun's voice sounded more tired than usual.

  
  


Tzuyu's brows knitted together at the tone of Dahyun's voice. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Dahyun let out a soft sigh. "Just a hard day. I'm exhausted. Can I tell you when I get home?"

  
  


"Of course. I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too, baby."

  
  


Thirty minutes later, Tzuyu heard the front door open. She rose from the couch and instantly wrapped her arms around Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun's arms wrapped tightly around Tzuyu's torso, her head resting against her chest. "Hi."

  
  


Tzuyu swayed them gently and rubbed her back. "Hi, sweetheart." She kissed the top of her head. "Come on." She waddled them backward towards the couch since she didn't want to let go and laid down, making sure Dahyun rested comfortably on top of her. "Tell me about your day."

  
  


Dahyun grumbled, her ear pressed against the right spot to listen to Tzuyu's steady heartbeat. "People kept pulling me away from my project. Needed help for something they should know how to do. I have a deadline." She released a heavy sigh. "It's just stressing me out, is all."

  
  


Tzuyu placed a few kisses on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

  
  


Dahyun smiled a little. "Go with me tomorrow and be my bodyguard. You're taller than everyone there." She teased.

  
  


Tzuyu laughed. "I can do that if you want. I'll stand there with my arms crossed and look mean."

  
  


Dahyun looked up at her girlfriend. "Baby, I love you with all my heart and soul, but you can't look mean to save your life."

  
  


"Yes I can," Tzuyu said, looking offended. She put on her best resting bitch face, but it only made her cheeks puff and her brows knit.

  
  


"Awwww, look at my little teddy bear." Dahyun cooed, cupping her cheeks when she leaned down for a kiss.

  
  


Tzuyu grumbled into the kiss. "Fine. I might not be able to look mean, but I can still protect you."

  
  


"I know, baby." Dahyun kissed her again. "What's for dinner?"

  
  


"Are you too tired to go out? Maybe it'll cheer you up. We'll go to your favorite place."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "Yes please. If the line is long, we'll just come back with take-out."

  
  


"Okay. Let me get dressed." Tzuyu slipped out from under Dahyun to get dressed in the bedroom. Once she was done, she made her way to the door. "Let's go."

  
  


Dahyun put her jacket on and followed Tzuyu out. She slipped her hand into Tzuyu's as they walked and laced their fingers. When they arrived at the restaurant, she groaned at the sight of the line that reached out the door. "Damnit." She whined.

  
  


Tzuyu put her arm around Dahyun. "Do you want to try and wait?"

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "No, it's okay. It'll probably take a while. Take-out it is."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. She kept her arm around Dahyun's neck as they walked to the closest take out place to their apartment. She noticed Dahyun shivering as she ordered. "Come here." Tzuyu unzipped and opened her coat.

  
  


Dahyun slipped her arms inside and around Tzuyu, her cheek pressed against her warm chest. Tzuyu wrapped the coat around Dahyun and held her close while they waited. When the food was ready, Dahyun reluctantly pulled away to get it. "Here." Tzuyu took her coat off and put it around Dahyun's shoulders then grabbed the food from her.

  
  


Dahyun looked as if she was about to protest, but Tzuyu stopped her with a kiss on the cheek. "It's not far to the apartment. I'll be okay."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and leaned into Tzuyu's side as they walked back. Once they were back in the apartment, Tzuyu put the food on the coffee table. "Wine?"

  
  


"Yes, please." Dahyun sat on the floor and set up the food while Tzuyu grabbed two glasses and the half empty bottle of wine they had. She sat beside Dahyun and poured some into each glass.

  
  


Dahyun grabbed the remote and started up the next episode of the drama they watched together each night. As they ate, Tzuyu would occasionally tap Dahyun to feed her some of her food since they always ordered different things, returning the favor when Dahyun asked.

  
  


Tzuyu gathered up the empty containers once they were done and threw them out in the kitchen. She came back to see Dahyun move up to the couch. "Does that mean I'm the little spoon?"

  
  


Dahyun looked up at Tzuyu with a smile, her cheeks tinted pink from the wine. "Yes." She put her arms in the air, an invitation for Tzuyu to lay with her.

  
  


Tzuyu cuddled into her arms, laying her head on Dahyun's shoulder. Dahyun rested her hands on Tzuyu's lower back, inching them under her shirt to feel her skin. A smile tugged Tzuyu's lips at the feeling. She knew that it took at least two glasses for Dahyun to feel a bit tipsy, but with her exhausting day, it might have only taken one.

  
  


As Dahyun's hands got higher, she lifted her head to look at her. "Where are those hands going?"

  
  


Dahyun caught Tzuyu's eyes and grinned. "Up your shirt."

  
  


"I feel that. I thought you were tired."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "Nope." She ghosted her fingertips along Tzuyu's sides. "I might need a little something to help me relax, though."

  
  


Tzuyu hummed, dipping her head to capture Dahyun's lips. "You sure about that?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, chasing after Tzuyu's lips to kiss her again. Tzuyu deepened it and reached back to pull her shirt off. She pulled away from the kiss to remove Dahyun's shirt as well. She wanted to make Dahyun as relaxed as possible, so she kissed every inch of skin available to her. Dahyun squirmed.

  
  


Tzuyu sat up on her knees, her bulge obvious. Dahyun couldn't resist reaching out and running her hand along it. Tzuyu pressed her hips forward into Dahyun's hand, momentarily distracted from what she was doing. She snapped out of it and tugged Dahyun's pants and panties off, adding to the pile of clothes on the floor.

  
  


She scooted back to lay between Dahyun's legs, kissing all over her inner thighs. She trailed up towards her core, but swerved to her hips, earning a loud noise of protest from Dahyun. She chuckled low against her skin, tongue trailing along the dip of her hip bone.

  
  


"Tzuyu, please..." Dahyun ran her fingers through her long black hair, trying to guide her to her pussy.

  
  


Tzuyu took pity on her so she pressed her tongue against her clit. She pulled Dahyun's legs over her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her thighs. She toyed with her clit, loving how Dahyun's hips jerked at each pass. Tzuyu dipped her tongue lower, stiffening it to push inside her.

  
  


Dahyun's back arched, fingers tight in Tzuyu's hair. "Fuck, yes." She rolled her hips and grunted when her nose brushed her sensitive clit. Tzuyu pulled back and latched onto her clit, sucking and licking the stiff nub. A loud moan hit her ears right before they were muffled by thighs pressing against them. Tzuyu glanced up to see Dahyun's head thrown back and her cock twitched as she took in the exposed skin of her neck.

  
  


Without taking her eyes off of her, Tzuyu flicked her tongue rapidly over Dahyun's clit, knowing that always made her come quickly. Dahyun's thighs clamped harder around her head as she came, her hips bucking up into her mouth. Tzuyu moaned against Dahyun's pussy when her chin got soaked with cum.

  
  


"I-Inside..." Dahyun said through pants, tugging lightly at Tzuyu's hair to get her to move. Tzuyu grumbled and made a few more passes through Dahyun's folds before getting on her knees to unzip her pants and kick them off. Dahyun's eyes were glued to Tzuyu's bulge.

  
  


Tzuyu tugged her boxer briefs down, her hard cock finally free from its confines. Dahyun licked her lips at the sight of it, her thighs opening unconsciously. Tzuyu grinned as Dahyun's thighs opened and propped up on her hands, her cock resting against her pussy. She slowly thrust her hips, dragging the underside of her thick cock through her soaked folds to tease her.

  
  


Dahyun whined, her hands resting on Tzuyu's hips. "Please."

  
  


Tzuyu looked into Dahyun's eyes and reached down to guide her cock into her pussy. She took her time easing the whole length into her tight hole. Dahyun's nails dug into Tzuyu's sides, her legs hooked over her hips. "Fuck me."

  
  


Tzuyu wanted to tease Dahyun even more and thrust as slowly as she could. She dragged her cock out to the tip and eased back in, a smirk on her face at the impatience on Dahyun's. "Chou Tzuyu, if you don't fuck me right now I'm gon-" Her words were cut off by Tzuyu hooking her arms under her knees and bending her forward to pound down into her.

  
  


A loud moan tore from Dahyun's throat at how deep Tzuyu was hitting her. "Fuck, right there!" Dahyun reached down and gripped Tzuyu's ass, her back arching sharply.

  
  


Tzuyu made sure to keep her pace steady, not wanting to give Dahyun time to breathe. "Take that dick, baby." She growled and pulled Dahyun's legs up to rest against her shoulders, her ankles near her ears.

  
  


Dahyun gasped at the new angle, her pussy gushing around Tzuyu's thrusting cock. "Give it to me, baby." She panted, looking down to watch how Tzuyu fucked her. "Harder..."

  
  


Tzuyu couldn't deny her. She steadied herself on her knees and thrust as hard as she could. "Fuck..." Her breathing was becoming more erratic which signaled she was close to coming. She wanted Dahyun to come first, so she reached down to rub her clit in fast circles.

  
  


"Tzuyu!" Dahyun's whole body tensed, her head thrown back in a silent moan as her pussy clenched and milked Tzuyu's cock.

  
  


Tzuyu grunted, dropping Dahyun's legs to lay against her. She latched onto her shoulder, sucking and biting as she rutted into her. "I'm gonna come." She mumbled into her skin.

  
  


"Come inside me, baby. I wanna feel it." She cupped the back of Tzuyu's neck.

  
  


Tzuyu's hips stuttered when her orgasm started. She drove her hips forward with each spurt of cum that coated Dahyun's walls. She whimpered, her teeth sinking deeper into Dahyun's shoulder. When she was finally done coming, she moved to kiss Dahyun deeply.

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on either side of Tzuyu's neck and rubbed along her jaw with her thumbs. "That was so fucking good." She mumbled against her lips before continuing the kiss.

  
  


Tzuyu hummed in response. She pulled away after another minute. "We should get in bed, though. I don't think it would be good for either of us to sleep on the couch. Especially if I'm going with you tomorrow."

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Tzuyu's hair and nodded. "You sure you wanna go with me tomorrow? I don't want you to be bored all day."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. "I'm sure. I want you to be able to finish what you need to without missing your deadline. I'll shoo people away." She kissed both of Dahyun's cheeks. "Plus, I never get bored when I'm with you. I could watch paint dry with you and not be bored."

  
  


Dahyun couldn't help but smile at that. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too. Now let's go to bed."

~

Tzuyu cracked her eyes open when she felt the bed dip. She groaned as a weight covered her whole body. "It's time to get up." Dahyun peppered her face in kisses.

  
  


Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Dahyun and gave her a tight squeeze. "Who gets the shower first?"

  
  


"We could shower at the same time."

  
  


"Mmm mmm. We'll get distracted."

  
  


"You mean you will get distracted. I know you can't resist me." Dahyun teased.

  
  


Tzuyu chuckled quietly. "Last time we showered, you were the one that started it."

  
  


"Okay, fine. It's equal. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

  
  


"I promise too." Tzuyu rolled them and stood up, offering her hand to help Dahyun up. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. At the sink, she started to brush her teeth, stealing glances at a very naked Dahyun in the mirror. It was easy not to get caught since Dahyun didn't have her glasses on.

  
  


Steam filled the room once the water was warm enough. They both stepped in and closed the door. Dahyun held back a grin when Tzuyu pressed against her back, arms looping around her waist. Her head tilted to the side as lips pressed light kisses on her neck. "What happened to not touching?"

  
  


"M'not." Tzuyu mumbled.

  
  


"You are. Not that I’m going to stop you." Dahyun reached back to scrape her nails along the back of Tzuyu's neck.

  
  


Tzuyu put her hands on Dahyun's hips and turned her around, leaning in for a lazy kiss. She kept her hands on her lower back. Dahyun kissed her back, pressing flush against her body. She could feel Tzuyu's half hard cock pressing against her stomach. "Now we're gonna have to take care of that." She mumbled against Tzuyu's lips.

  
  


"Nope. We said no touching." Tzuyu grinned and pulled back, grabbing the body wash to finish off her shower.

  
  


Dahyun pouted. "Come on..."

  
  


Tzuyu looked down at Dahyun. "Mmm mmm. We'll be late if we do. You know that. I just wanted a good morning kiss."

  
  


Dahyun huffed and watched Tzuyu rinse off before stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. "So mean."

  
  


Tzuyu laughed and leaned back into the shower to kiss her one more time. "Hurry up." She left for the bedroom to dry off and get dressed for the day. Dahyun wasn't far behind her. Tzuyu pulled on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. She looked around for her belt and started looping it through when arms wrapped around her. "Babe."

  
  


Dahyun looked up at Tzuyu innocently, standing on her toes to kiss her. "Hmmm?" She let her hands roam Tzuyu's half naked torso since she hadn't buttoned her shirt yet.

  
  


"You're going to make us late." She finished with her belt and buckled it.

  
  


"No I won't." Dahyun slipped her hands into Tzuyu's back pockets, squeezing her ass. "I'm just getting some revenge." She gave her one more searing kiss before pulling back to get dressed.

  
  


Tzuyu watched Dahyun walk away, willing herself to think of anything else to calm her growing erection.

  
  


Once they both were ready, Tzuyu made sure Dahyun had a thicker coat than the night before and followed her out to the car. She opened the door for Dahyun before jogging around to her side to get in.

  
  


The drive was mostly silent. Tzuyu held Dahyun's hand over the center console. When they arrived at Dahyun's work, she made sure to greet everyone she passed. In Dahyun's office, she pulled up a chair and sat next to her so she could watch her work and keep an eye on anyone trying to enter her office.

  
  


"Do you want some tea?" Tzuyu asked.

  
  


"That would be great, actually. Thank you."

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her cheek and got up to go to the break room. She made the tea just like she knew Dahyun liked it and brought it back to her office. Her brow raised when she spotted a man standing in front of her desk. She could tell by the look on Dahyun's face that she was annoyed, but the smile she had hid it to the man. As she got closer, she could hear the man flirting with her. It made her ears heat up.

  
  


She walked in and interrupted their conversation. "Here's your tea." Tzuyu put it down in front of Dahyun and looked at the man. She towered over him and she could tell it made him uncomfortable. "I'm Tzuyu." She held her hand out for him to shake. When he took it, she gave it a harder squeeze than she should have.

  
  


The man winced. "Are you Dahyun's assistant?" He asked.

  
  


She stood to her full height. "She's my girlfriend." Tzuyu could see the man deflate and held back a smirk. "I love to watch her work. She's so smart. Her deadline is so soon, though." She said pointedly.

  
  


The man took the hint and muttered his goodbyes, leaving the office and shutting the door behind him. Dahyun watched Tzuyu take her seat and leaned over to kiss her. Tzuyu cupped her cheek and kissed her back. "Mine." She said as she pulled back.

  
  


"That was fucking hot." Dahyun looked like she was ready to mount Tzuyu.

  
  


"I'm not gonna have some gross guy flirt with you. Is that what you deal with all day?" Tzuyu sounded more annoyed than angry.

  
  


"He's the only one that doesn't know I have you. He does now, though."

  
  


"Good." Tzuyu sat back in her chair. "Drink your tea before it gets cold." Her tone was back to being gentle.

  
  


Dahyun gave Tzuyu one more kiss before getting back to work. It was another two hours before someone knocked at the door and came in without waiting for Dahyun's permission. When he spotted Tzuyu, he gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before asking for Dahyun's help.

  
  


Tzuyu's eyes flicked between them, watching Dahyun try to let him down gently. "I need to finish this today. I'm sorry." The man was obviously annoyed. When he went to say something else, Tzuyu stood and towered over him as well. He cleared his throat and made a quick exit.

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together to hold back a smile. "I think I'm gonna bring you here more often." She glanced at her. "I kinda like seeing this side of you."

  
  


Tzuyu hummed. "You see it sometimes. In bed." She teased.

  
  


Dahyun scooted her chair over, leaning in towards Tzuyu's ear. "Can I see it tonight, daddy?" She husked into her ear, hand running along Tzuyu's thigh.

  
  


Tzuyu held back a smirk. "You sure about that?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, nipping the shell of Tzuyu's ear.

  
  


Tzuyu turned her head to kiss Dahyun. "Okay."

  
  


Dahyun beamed and got back to work, going a little faster than she was before. Tzuyu smiled and leaned back in her chair, watching. Throughout the day, anyone that tried to come in would turn around after spotting Tzuyu. Her chest swelled with pride that she was actually intimidating people.

  
  


When it came time to leave, she helped Dahyun clear everything off of her desk. She put her arm possessively around her shoulders and kept her close as they walked through the building to their car. Dahyun put her arm around Tzuyu's waist, holding back a grin as nearly everyone gave them a wide berth.

  
  


Tzuyu opened Dahyun's door then walked to her side to get in. As soon as she was in, Dahyun pulled Tzuyu into a kiss, biting into her lower lip. Tzuyu put her hand on Dahyun's neck, groaning at the bite. "You're in a mood."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, kissing her again. "I don't want to wait until tonight."

  
  


"We have to eat, baby."

  
  


"You can have me."

  
  


Tzuyu hummed. "That's tempting."

  
  


"Please, daddy." Dahyun whined, giving Tzuyu her best puppy eyes.

  
  


Tzuyu's eyes darkened at the name. "Pushing it."

  
  


Dahyun ran her hand along Tzuyu's bulge. "I want your cock."

  
  


Tzuyu's hips rose up into Dahyun's hand. "Drive." Her tone was low.

  
  


Dahyun did as she was told and drove them home as quickly as possible without being reckless. Tzuyu took Dahyun's hand and led them up to the apartment. She closed the door and pinned Dahyun against it. "You better hope the neighbors aren't home."

  
  


A low moan slipped from Dahyun's lips at that, feeling even smaller as Tzuyu pinned her. "Even if they are, I don't care."

  
  


Tzuyu gripped Dahyun's ass and lifted her up, guiding her legs around her waist. Dahyun wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her hard. Tzuyu pulled her away from the door and carried her to the bedroom. She tossed Dahyun onto the bed and climbed on top of her, mouth latching to her neck.

  
  


Dahyun gasped, her hand wandering down to undo Tzuyu's pants so she could grip her shaft. Tzuyu growled and gripped Dahyun's wrist. "Who said you could touch?" She pinned both of Dahyun's hands above her head with one of hers. Her other moved down to work on getting Dahyun's pants off.

  
  


Dahyun lifted her hips to help Tzuyu get them off. "Daddy, please."

  
  


Tzuyu looked into Dahyun's eyes. "Please what?"

  
  


"Fuck me. I need your big cock inside me."

  
  


"What have you done to earn it?" Tzuyu let go of her hands but Dahyun knew better than to move them.

  
  


"I'll do whatever you want." Dahyun pleaded.

  
  


Tzuyu undressed and sat back on her calves, her fingers wrapped tightly around the base of her cock. She kept her eyes on Dahyun's face as she began to stroke herself. Dahyun sucked lightly on her lower lip, watching Tzuyu's hand move on her shaft. She grinned and leaned forward, teasing Dahyun's clit with the very tip of her cock. "You want my dick that bad, baby?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded rapidly, trying to keep still as Tzuyu teased her. "I want it, daddy."

  
  


Tzuyu pushed just the tip inside her before moving back up to her clit, earning a whimper from the smaller girl. "How bad?"

  
  


"So bad. I'll be your good girl."

  
  


Tzuyu tapped her rigid cock on Dahyun clit, making her hips jump. "You already are my good girl, baby." She pressed the head against Dahyun's entrance. In one smooth motion, Tzuyu slammed her cock in to the hilt.

  
  


Dahyun's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth open in a silent moan. Tzuyu's hips took off, pounding hard and fast into her pussy. She kept herself propped up, her hands by Dahyun's sides, watching her closely for any discomfort. Tzuyu could already feel Dahyun's walls fluttering around her, so she pulled her cock out.

  
  


"Noo..." Dahyun whimpered, her hips rising to seek out Tzuyu's cock. Tzuyu flipped Dahyun onto her stomach, her hand coming down hard against her ass. That silenced Dahyun instantly. She lay flush against Dahyun's back and slipped back into her. "You're not being good for daddy, baby."

  
  


Dahyun groaned at the slow, deep thrusts. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

  
  


"I know." Tzuyu pulled out to the tip and dropped her hips roughly, her hips clapping against Dahyun's ass. The moan that fell from Dahyun's lips was obscene. Tzuyu nipped the back of Dahyun's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You're such a slut for my cock."

  
  


Dahyun pushed her ass up and into Tzuyu's thrusts with a whimper. "I'm daddy's cockslut." She moaned low when her cock hit against her g-spot. With how close she was before, she was right back on the edge. "Can I come, daddy? Please..."

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. "Come for me, baby. Let me feel it."

  
  


It only took a few more hard thrusts from Tzuyu for Dahyun to come, moaning loudly into the sheets. Her thighs trembled and her hips bucked. "Keep going..."

  
  


Tzuyu pulled out and flipped Dahyun again. She kissed her hard and pushed right back in. "Your pussy feels so good, baby." She laced their fingers and pinned Dahyun's hands to the bed. "And you came so fast. Do you love daddy's cock that much?" Dahyun blushed at that. Sometimes she was embarrassed at how quickly Tzuyu could make her come. 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and wrapped her legs around Tzuyu's waist. "I love it so much." She said through pants, on the cusp of her second orgasm.

  
  


"I bet you would have gotten down on your knees for me today, huh?" Tzuyu's hips picked up the pace. "Sucked my cock until I came in that pretty mouth."

  
  


Dahyun whimpered, her thighs clenching around Tzuyu. "Daddy..."

  
  


"Maybe I should make you next time." Tzuyu moved her hands to grip Dahyun's hair tightly, tugging her head back. "Put you on your knees like the whore you are."

  
  


Dahyun came hard, her hips humping up against Tzuyu's cock. "Fuck!"

  
  


Tzuyu braced herself on her knees. Without slowing her thrusts, moved one hand to wrap lightly around Dahyun's throat. "Maybe I should do that now." She looked into Dahyun's eyes and struggled to hold back her own orgasm when she felt Dahyun's cum drench her balls. She quickly pulled out, not wanting to come yet.

  
  


Tzuyu pulled Dahyun up to her knees and got behind her. She wrapped her arms around Dahyun, cupping both of her breasts as her cock easily slid back inside her soaked pussy. She put her lips right by her ear. "You wanted it like this from the start, huh?" Tzuyu thrust slow, but deep, holding Dahyun back against her front.

  
  


Dahyun nodded, her head dipping back to rest on Tzuyu's shoulder, hands on top of Tzuyu's. "I always want daddy's cock. I love how it stretches my tight pussy." She grunted as Tzuyu's pace picked up. "Only you can fuck me like this."

  
  


Tzuyu grinned, nipping her pulse point. "Because you're my good little bitch, aren't you?" She was testing something new and by the way Dahyun's pussy clamped and gushed around her cock, it was good. She pushed Dahyun down, pinning her by the back of her neck as she pounded into her from behind.

  
  


Dahyun let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper at the angle, her face pressed against the mattress and her ass high in the air. The longer Tzuyu fucked her, the louder her moans became.

  
  


Tzuyu pressed against her back. "You're taking my cock like a bitch in heat." She hissed into her ear, not able to hold back a moan when Dahyun’s pussy clamped around her cock and she suddenly came again. "Fuck, that's it. Come all over daddy's cock." She stood on her knees and held tightly to her hips. The loud clap of their skin meeting filled the room. "Fuck!" Tzuyu buried her cock to the hilt and came. She draped herself over Dahyun's back and rutted into her deeply, making sure her load got as deep as possible.

  
  


Dahyun panted heavily, reaching back to hold Tzuyu still when she tried to pull out. "Not yet..." She smiled as Tzuyu pressed sweet, gentle kisses all over her shoulder.

  
  


"Let me move us, baby. I don't wanna crush you."

  
  


"You're not crushing me."

  
  


Tzuyu placed one more kiss on her shoulder before pulling out, much to Dahyun's displeasure. She was quick to move, though, laying on her side and pulling Dahyun's leg over her hip so she could push back in. "There." She rubbed Dahyun's thigh soothingly.

  
  


Dahyun leaned up to give Tzuyu a kiss. "You still wouldn't have crushed me. If we're going for the whole heat roleplay, you have to stay inside."

  
  


Tzuyu's ears turned red. "I was just testing. Plus, I'm in you now, what's the difference?"

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"You're just cute. We'll have to give it a few more tests." She hinted.

  
  


Tzuyu smirked. "I think we can arrange that." She put her hand on the side of Dahyun's neck and kissed her. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too." Dahyun mumbled against her lips before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Top Tzuyu is fun, I'll admit. My next fic is quite long, so it's taking me a hot minute to edit it. It'll hopefully be out within my schedule time. It's Dayeon, so I hope you'll look forward to it! See you next time!


End file.
